Victim-chan/Victim Chan 1's Fanon
Vicitima Geishisha is one of the female students that currently attends Akademi high school. Appearance Vicitima wear the default female school uniform, unless customized by the player. Vicitima have mess bright yellow piggytail hair. Vicitima have eyes in the same color as her hairstyle. She have white gardening clubs flower in her hair. She have default short white socks. Her breastsize is 1.0 Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, Vicitima is a loner. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, she will run home and call the police. She cannot participate in physical fights against murderers. Due to her having the Loner persona, if the player aims their phone at her, she will hide her face. Routine General At the start of the day She Will talk with Senpai under one of the trees next to School gate. At 7:05 AM She Will walk to her locker at and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 She Will talk about Senpai and gossips with her friend Wittnesu Schanin next to the Incinerator. At 8:00 AM, Vicitima walks into Classroom 1-1 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves the classroom at 1:00 PM and goes eat lunch with other flower gosippers next to gardening club. Vicitima walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. She then heads to the Gardening club for gossip with Wittnesu Schanin, Odoroki Misutikken and Osore Yowaidesu Where stays there until rest of the day. Events Monday at 7:25 AM She Will go to the toilet, after that She Will do make Up. At 7:50 AM She Will back to Wittnesu and both go to the class. At 1:00 PM She Will go behind the School to talk with Mura Kokoromi about how bad pearson Odoroki is. At 1:15 PM She Will go in the rooftoop stalk Senpai and then eat her bento. At 3:30 PM She Will go to the gardening club for collect flowers for senpai. At 4:00 PM She Will leave her flowers in the shed. At 4:30 PM She Will leave School and give Senpai normal or sabotaged flowers. Tuesday At 1:00 PM She Will go to the rooftoop for doing pictures for Senpai. At 4:30 PM She Will leave School and Will show Senpai normal or sabotaged pictures. Wednesday At 1:00 PM She Will go to the library for studying for biology test. At 4:30 PM She Will leave School and tell Senpai about her normal or sabotaged mark. Thursday At 3:30 PM She Will go to the art club doing some kind of art for Senpai. At 4:30 PM She Will leave School and give Senpai normal or sabotaged gift. Friday At 1:00 PM She Will go to the library and read Senpai book. At 3:30 PM She Will go to the plaza and return Senpai normal or sabotaged book. At 5:00 PM She Will Left love letter in Senpai or her Suitor locker. At 5:30 PM She Will confess love for Senpai or her Suitor. Background When victima signed up for school, she decided to join the flower gossipers having their seat in the gardening club. at some point, Odoroki decided to start a serious drama with vicitima which continues to this day. Yandere chan is able to Befriend Vicitima by kidnapping Odoroki and forcing her parents to rewrite her to another school, throwing away the Odoroki from school or destroying the reputation of Odoroki to the extent that she will stop going to school. Vicitima is as bad and spoil pearson as Odoroki and her friends. Task Vicitima want yandere chan to pour Odoroki with paint. after accepting the task, the routine of flowering gossipers will change. They Will go to the lunch area at the lunch time, and Odoroki Will be going first. the task of yandere is to leave a bucket of paint on the door in such a way that it falls on the Odoroki. If yandere chan accept task but Will not do This at lunch time her reputation Will fall with 5 points. Topics Likes - Gossip - Using ,,Gossip” option with Vicitima or listen her while She is gosipping with her clubmates or Mura - Reading - Seeing her while She is reading book from Senpai on Friday - Solitude - Seeing her Alone when She is stricking pictures - Violence - Seeing her reacting to bullying - Music - Take Vicitima past the light music club. Dislikes - Gardening - hearing Vicitima cursing while collecting the flowers - Photography - hearing Vicitima cursing while striking photos - Art - hearing Vicitima cursing while doing art - Science - hearing Vicitima cursing while studying biology - Anime - Gossiping with Vicitima about Janki Rival specific elimination method During matchmaking with Jank, you can tell her to meet suitor. She will run to the incenerator area when you will be able to push her to the incenerator and burn her alive. You should be carefull because delinquents will run aftter hearing her scream so you should beat them first. Relationships Senpai Since she is a rival, she has a crush on him. She is able to doing activities that She hate for him. He treat her like annoying freshman, but after days he Will see something Cute in her and is able to accept her love confession. Wittnesu Schanin Wittnesu Schanin is the best Vicitima friend. however, the truth is that it is friendship because of the habit. they're gossiping about each other. Wittnesu, despite the knowledge of Vicitima, does not like Odoroki, she deals with Odoroki. If one of them Will Die, second of them Will be sad but only for week. Odoroki Misutikken Vicitima and Odoroki used to be friends at start of the School, but suddenly Odoroki starts treat Vicitima like garbage and they starts very Big drama. They both hate each other but hang out Every club meating. If Odoroki Will see Vicitima being murderes or her corpse, She Will be happy and run from the School without calling cops. Janki Enchanto Vicitima hate Janki and bully him. She is gossip about him and humiliates him. Janki is in love with Vicitima for several of years. Yandere Chan is able to matchmake him with Vicitima. Mura Kokoromi Vicitima and Mura respect each other. They both hate Odoroki so have a lot of topics to discuss. Mura is helping her in dealing with the club drama. Osore Yowaidesu They do not have a lot of interactions between each other. Vicitima think that She is just Odoroki minion without brain. Trivia after all Flower gossipers + Mura Gallery Toilet event.png Toilet peeking.png Toilet peeking 2.png Victim monday peeking.png Vicitima photos.png Vicitima Studying.png Vicitima art.png Vicitima and Senpai book.png Victima confession.png Flowwer gossipers changing shoes.png Flower gossipers walk.png Flowers gossipers walk 2.png Vicitima's suitros peeking.png Flower gossipers lunch.png Flower gossipers after school.png Category:Females Category:Students Category:Fanon Rivals Category:Gardening Club Category:Heterosexual Category:Loner Category:Mean Girls Category:Gossipy Category:Bullies Category:OCs Category:Offensive Bully Group Category:First Years Category:Classroom 1-1